


Birds Under a Different Feather

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Series: Firehouse Feelings [3]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Peter being sweet, Team as Family, brothers by bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: Peter surprises Winston with a small but meaningful gift after the day's busts.





	Birds Under a Different Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Today had been oddly slow. One might think that their work would be slow often but that was not the case. It had surprised them all how many ghosts still showed up everyday even with Gozer long gone. So, having only two minor busts in one day actually left the guys with a great deal of free time that they had no idea how to deal with.

Winston hummed softly as he sat in one of the armchairs in the rec room. He was oddly not particularly in the mood for reading right now but it beat being bored. Though, he found himself wishing he had not just cleaned and tuned up Ecto the day before.

He only got about a good half page into his mystery when he heard someone else enter the room. He smiled as he heard the familiar movement of Peter's steps heading towards him. He marked his page and closed the book to greet his friend. The younger man looked happy with himself but also oddly shy.

"Hey, Pete. Where you been all day, man? I haven't seen you since we got home."

"yeah, I had to get some things done."

"Like what? You got a date tonight?"

"Well yes, but that's not why." Peter chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, I went to get you something."

"For me?" Winston blinked a few times, surprised and a little confused. Peter didn't owe him anything and it was not his birthday.

"Yup! Here ya go, Zed." Peter smiled brightly as he pulled a book out from behind his back, "Not my thing but I know you just don't feel safe on the job without it and yours got ruined a few days ago." Winston's eyes lit up and he smiled as he took the world's greatest anthology of mysteries (that he didn't mind not knowing all the secrets to). The little Bible was pocket-sized and would fit easily into Winston's jumpsuit. His gaze was drawn to where his name was engraved in gold and spelled correctly in the bottom corner of the corner.

"I hope it's the right version. I swear you people have like thirty different kinds of these things to pick from." Winston had to laugh at the only too true words, Christians did like variety in their Bible types.

"It's perfect! Thank you, Pete, this is amazing." The last few words were whispered with awe as he looked the little book over. The sparkle of light reflecting off something hanging from the book caught his eye. He blinked and gently took hold of the silver cross hanging from a thin chain. He smiled softly as he held the tiny pendant in the palm of his hand where it stood out beautifully against his dark skin.

"It matched the gilded edges nicely and it just kinda stood out to me." Peter explained awkwardly as Winston stood up.

"thank you, I love it." Winston put the Bible down on the chair's arm before he gently slipped the necklace over Peter's head, leading the cross down over the younger man's heart, "But I think it looks better on you, Brother. It'll keep you safe, you little danger magnet." Peter looked quickly between his friend and the necklace in surprise.

"But isn't it a little sacrilegious if I wear it?!"

"Course not. It was given as a gift in love from family. I can't think of a better use for it, Pete." Winston smiled brightly as Peter looked relieved and tenderly clutched the cross. He nodded to the younger man before they both laughed as Winston ruffled his friend's hair.

**_~*~End~*~_ **


End file.
